


Angel With a Shotgun

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU-Angels, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fights, Guardian Angels, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, everything is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian Angels Vs Dark Angels. <br/>That's how its always been.<br/>But what happens when a new secret is discovered? Everyone will have to choose sides. <br/>But in the end, the only way to win is by working together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this Angel AU

This is a story unlike others.

This is a story about the one fight so epic, it was worth writing about. 

So let's start how all tales start...Once upon a time, high up in the sky, lays the paradise everyone dreamt of. Olympus. 

When mortals died, they had three choices made for them by the Fates. You either lived in Olympus, got assigned to a person, and guarded them. Or, you stayed as a floating spirit on Earth not bothering anyone. Or you joined the _Dark Angels._  

Nobody knew much about the Dark Angels. They were mysterious. Always in their home, the Underworld. The only time they came out was to pester and prank mortals. They were the exact opposite of Guardian Angels, causing mischief and accidents wherever they went.

Everyone guessed that people became Dark Angels as punishments. There were so many maybes, and what ifs that life was such a mystery. 

But anyway, enough solemn. Let's talk about Olympus.

Olympus. Where do I begin? If you tell me you know a place better than Olympus, I bet you my head you're wrong. 

Olympus was a magic castle hidden in the clouds, where all the Guardian Angels flew freely, and enjoyed all the luxuries anyone could imagine. 

Olympus was divided into realms, 12 ancient Gods who no longer ruled, but were still worshiped. When a new Guardian Angel was elected, they took a test to see which personality they would match most.

Then there were the leaders. Every 6 years, each Guardian Angel would anonymously vote for new, or re-elect their leaders. There were five. Currently being Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Luke and Roxy. 

They were the perfect team to keep Olympus in order. Brains, Strength, Power, Trickery and...Well Roxy...She was...different.

When she took the test, the results were invalid, an error. But the Hermes realm took her in, and nobody suspected anything.

Everything was running just fine. Until one day appeared a dead angel in the Hermes cabin.

But.

Angels can't die.

"Where is he? He should be here already" Annabeth muttered impatiently while pacing around the meeting room nervously.

"Don't worry, Beth. He's probably on his way here" Said Jason while leaning back against his chair.

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, the door slammed open, and a guard came in panting.

"Lady Annabeth" He said "Yes, Charles?" She asked " It's Luke...he's been...banished"

Annabeth flopped down on her chair with her mouth hanging open.

"Luke...? But how can he...?" Annabeth was too flabbergasted to even talk. Roxy stood up "Thank you, Charles. You can go now" The guard nodded and left.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked with concern.

But the blond girl just stood up and walked out of the room.

The three remaining leaders looked at one another. Then sighted. They had a feeling that this was only the beginning of much tragedy.

~

And they had been right.

Just 3 days after that, Roxy too disappeared. 


	2. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm very exited about this fic and I hope you all like it.  
> And Nico will come later on in the story. So patience my people.  
> (Also some people are OC)

"This is bad, this is  _very, very bad"_

"Percy! Shut up, we know this is bad!" Jason shouted

After the disappearance of Roxy, Olympus freaked out. With only three leaders left, everything was going downhill.

Percy was freaking out, muttering unintelligent grunts. Jason's head was about to explode from trying to come up with a solution. And Annabeth just sat quietly, deep in too much sadness to even bear.

Two of her best friends. 

_Gone._

If Luke has been banished that meant that he had probably gone to the Dark Angels, which was already bad enough.

But the thought losing another friend was just unbearable. She simply  _disappeared._

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and slammed her fist on the table. "We're not going to sit here all day" She nearly screamed. Jason and Percy looked startled. That was the first thing Annabeth had said all day.

"If Roxy was not banished then she must have been captured. We will split. Jason will search the sky. I will search Earth. And you will search in the Underworld" Annabeth demanded as she pointed at Percy.

Jason and Percy gasped.

"Annabeth, we're not allowed to go to the Underworld, and vice versa" Jason whispered

"And who exactly," Annabeth said in a firm tone "Established that rule?"

"You"

"Now I'm temporarily removing it so  we can search for our lost friend"

"Okay, okay. And why do  _I_ get the honor of going to the Underworld?"

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Because, Jason has the most experience flying. The Earth is too complicated for your brain. And let's  all admit that you're the bravest of us here" 

Jason raised his hand "I oppose" 

Annabeth glowered at the blond angel. "Would  _you_ do us the honor of searching in the Underworld?"

"Er...never mind"

Percy chuckled. "We will sent search parties with us, okay?" Annabeth said with authority. Both boys nodded and exited the room. Annabeth took out a map of Earth and studied it for a while, then finally sighted and looked up "Roxy...where are you?" She whispered to herself, and maybe it was her imagination, but in that exact moment, she thought she saw a shadow appearnext to her, then it was gone.

~

Annabeth and 10 other Guardian Angels landed on Earth. 

"Hide your wings" She said.

When Guardians came down to Earth with their wings, only special people could see them. But If they hid them, they could pass off for normal teens.

They all magically hid their wings and changed to normal clothing. That's another thing. Clothing.

That was one of the bigger factors to help you recognize Angels.

For special events, the Guardians wore long, shimmering togas, whith their halo and wings fully showing.

For a normal day in Olympus, there were white flowy dresses for girls, and a t-shirt with shorts for the boys.

Unlike what everyone believed, they didn't only wear white. They could wear any color except black and red.

They believed those two colors where darkness and chaos. The colors of the Dark Angels.

But for missions like these, they wore clothes like tank tops and camo pants. 

And each time they saw Dark Angels lurking in the streets they would be wearing black clothes with lots of piercings and tattoos. 

If not for their black wings, anyone could mistake them for rebel teen delinquents. 

 

Once they had all hidden their wings in the Mist, they all followed the paths that Annabeth had outlined in their maps.

They roamed the streets all day, looking for anything suspicious. They didn't find anything until sunset "Hey guys...I saw something move in that street" Silena whispered. Annabeth stood in front, while the other ten Guardians followed behind.

They came face to face with a dead end. There was nothing "What the-"  But Annabeth was cut off by a shrill scream. They turned around and saw the horrifying sight of one of the Guardians, Will, a sword  sticking out of his chest.

All the guardians stood there is shock.

"Will!" Annabeth cried and ran to his side. All the Guardians watched as blood came out of Will's mouth, and the spot where the sword was, started steaming and turning a blood-red. He then started shaking "Hurry, get the Nectar!!" Annabeth demanded. What was this!? She was not about to lose  _another_ Guardian Angel. How where they even dying?

A Guardian, Lilly, handed her a glass of Nectar. "Here, Will" Annabeth muttered and brought the glass to the Guardian's lip. But it was as if he were in a trance. No way back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground.

Annabeth cupped his head and a single year fell. They weren't the best of friends, but all Guardians treated each other like family. She looked up at the other Guardians who we're staring at Will with pity and awe.

Silena looked up at the sky and whispered "May Will, realm of Apollo, rest in peace"

"That's exactly it, isn't it?" Annabeth asked, finally looking up  _"This_ was supposed to be his 'Rest in peace'...Where will his soul go now?

Everyone was silent. Annabeth sighted and stood up "Diana, please take the sword and put it in a protective bag, I'm going to study it" Annabeth ordered while getting up. Diana nodded and turned around to grab her bag. Then she gasped. The other guardians turned around. They too gasped. On the wall, in what seemed to be blood, was written  _"This is your warning"_

_~_

Annabeth sat in the meeting room, studying the sword. It wasn't a sword from the Guardians, she was sure if that. It was made of a weird metal unknown to her. Jason had came back already, said he had found nothing all day.

"Who is it?" Jason whispered. Annabeth looked up "Who is who?" Jason sighted "Beth...we all know someone, or some _thing_ is behind all this. Roxy disappearing, angels dying..." Annabeth and Jason looked at each other. She has known someone was behind all this, she just didn't want to believe it

"Jason I-"

But she didn't finish, because the doors slammed open and Percy came in. He was panting and sweating, his clothes were ripped, his wings wet and with blood and blood was coming out of various other places "Here's a tip" He said breathlessly "Don't  _ever_ go to the Underworld"


	3. A Trip to the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic in forever. But here you go.

Percy and 10 other Guardian Angels made their way to the Hollywood portal that would lead them to the Underworld. 

 

Once they stood in front of the Hollywood sign, Percy took in a shaky breath and fisted his hands so they wouldn't shake. 

 

"Alright. Once we're inside, everyone stay together" Percy ordered. 

He took in one final breath and stepped through, the other Angels following close behind. 

"Hello, put any belongings on the box" A Dark Angel said bored, not looking up at them. 

"Actually, we'd like to see the leaders," Percy demanded. 

The Angel immediately looked up "Guardian Angels! What are you doing here?" He said with a scowl. 

This is is the closest any of the Guardians had been to a Dark Angel. 

"We need to talk to your leaders about an...issue" Percy spoke confidentially. But really he was about to break down from fear. 

But he couldn't disappoint Annabeth. And he needed to find Roxy. 

"You are not allowed to be here" Scowled Charon. At least that's what his name tag says. 

"Look,  _Charon._ We have an emergency. We really need to talk to whoever your leader is" Percy scowled. 

Charon stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "Reyna specifically said  _no Guardians"_  

Percy sighted. "Alright, we'll go" The Guardian said with raised eyebrows. 

The other Guardians looked at him quizzically. Percy smirked. And when Charon wasn't looking, he burst through the door leading to the Underworld, the others  following closely behind. 

"Hey!" They heard Charon shout, but the Guardians were flying as fast as their wings could take them down a dark hallway. 

Then, alarms started ringing loudly and red lights flashed. 

"Faster!" Percy shouted as he flapped his wings even faster. 

Then they arrived at a lake made completely out of fire.  _"Gods of Olympus"_ Percy whispered as he took in the scenery. Lakes of fire, creatures he thought were dead. Dark Angels everywhere. 

He was too distracted that Frank'a warning to look out registered too late, and a net fell on top of him. 

And then his vision went black. 

~

When Percy woke up, he was chained to a wall, hands and feet spread out like a human star. 

He looked around, alarmed and remembered he was in the Underworld. "Hey. Hey!" He shouted, although he couldn't see anyone. Then a girl materialized in front of him. 

He yelped and his eyes widened. 

The girl had a long, dark brown braid and cold brown eyes. 

She eyed him curiously and carefully. 

She finally backed up and walked to the thrones. She sat down on one if the equal ones and cleared her throat. 

"So, Perseus Jackson" The girl said. 

Percy's breath sped up. That was his name back when he was a mortal "How do you know that?" Percy asked. 

The girl laughed coldly "Just because you Guardians don't take interest on us, doesn't mean we don't know everything about your lives" The girl said. 

Percy was shocked, then he realized that the other 10 Guardians weren't there. 

"Where are my friends?" He spat out. 

"Hey, take your tone down a notch.  They are in prison" The girl said indifferently  

"What?" Percy shouted "I demand you let me go right now. And you also free my chains" He said, struggling against them. 

The girl laughed "You don't have any power here. I do" The girl said. 

"Look. I didn't mean to make you believe I wanted to do anything bad. I just came here searching for my friend"  Percy explained. 

"Wait. So you're not here to attack?" The girl asked, confused. 

"Why would I do that?" Percy asked surprised. 

"To kill us personally" The girl replied. 

"What? No! I don't even know your name" Percy exclaimed. 

"Reyna. And yeah, to kill us like you have been doing" Reyna said. 

"We haven't even come near here. If anything,  _you're_ the ones killing _us"_ Percy spat out. 

Reyna laughed "I cannot believe this" She shouted while getting up and throwing her hands up. Her black wings spreading ominously.  

"Somebody get Nico!" She shouted, and a decorative skeleton that had been standing in a corner started  _moving._

Percy screamed in surprise and horror. Which made Reyna chuckle evilly. 

Not even five seconds after the skeleton left, a boy materialized next to Reyna. 

But not just  _any_ boy. 

No. 

_The most gorgeous motherfucker boy Perseus Jackson had seen in his mortal and Guardian life._


	4. Not-So-Friendly Friendly Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *doesn't update in months* *updates two times in one day*
> 
> There's no in between with this story.

Nico looked at the gaping boy with raised eyebrows. 

He had been staring at him with his mouth open for about a minute now. 

Nico cleared his throat and finally the boy snapped out of his haze, blushing. 

Sure, he was really hot and he was turning into a puddle inside. But he had a reputation to maintain, so he  smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Like what you see?" Nico asked. 

The boy blushed even harder. "W-What? No. I-I'm just really surprised that people keep poofing up in front of my face" The boy stuttered. 

"Really? Cause I didn't poof up in your face" Nico said cooly. 

Then he melted into the shadows and re-appeared in front of the gorgeous Guardian's face. 

"Now I did" Nico whispered into the boys face. 

He didn't miss how the older boy's breath hitched. Well at least he _looked_ older than him. 

"What's your name, pretty one?" Nico whispered as he ran a hand down the boy's cheek. 

The boy looked surprised. But his expression changed to anger. "Don't touch me" He spat out. 

"Ooh. A feisty one. I love those even more" Nico purred as his other hand snaked his way to the pretty one's stomach (that's what he's gonna call him for now because nobody will tell him the name of the love of his life)

Pretty one looked about ready to pass out, and he seemed to be hyperventilating. 

"Nico, no flirting with Guardians" Reyna commanded, but there was a teasing tone to it. 

Nico rolled his eyes and immediately disappeared, then appeared right next to Reyna again. 

"Alright, so what's this beauty doing down here?" Nico asked as he sat on his throne, eyeing pretty one's white wings. 

"He says he's looking for his friend. But I doubt it" Reyna told him as she sat down. 

"Interesting. What kind of friend are we talking about?" Nico asked, with the dirtiest meaning to it. 

"Nico, this is serious. No time for that" Reyna said waving a hand dismissively. 

"You know they have been killing us" Reyna whispered. 

"I object" Pretty one shouted. 

"You have a good ear" Nico praised.  

"Yeah, well. When you're trained to fight delinquents like you, that's something you get" The Guardian spat out. 

"He's kinnda rude," Nico commented "I think he needs a spanking" Nico said with a smirk. 

"Nico! Stop being inappropriate!" Reyna shouted. 

"Alright. I just have one last one," Nico smirked, then looked at pretty one. "Good thing you're wearing a dress. Makes things easier" 

Reyna smacked the back of his head and pretty one huffed indignantly but was blushing a deep shade of red. 

"It is a  _toga"_ Pretty one said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Why would we believe you?" Reyna asked.  

"What? You don't believe it's a toga?" Pretty one asked, confused. 

Nico laughed. This boy just kept getting better and better. 

"No!" Reyna exclaimed. "That you came here searching for your friend instead of to attack?" Reyna stated. 

"Okay. First of all, we Guardians don't attack or kill anyone. Second, we thought you were killing  _us?"_ Pretty one said. 

Reyna eyed him cautiously. "Nico. You've got the interrogating skills. Do a private interview and squeeze all the answers out of him" Reyna demanded, getting up. 

"Oh, I'll squeeze  _something_ out of him, alright" Nico said with a smirk. 

Reyna sent him a look and Nico chuckled. 

Reyna disappeared and Nico walked up to pretty one. "Hold tight, pretty one" He whispered as he grabbed his arm, then they were shadow traveling to Nico's room. 

Pretty one stumbled, as he was now free. "Don't even consider flying away, or I'll have to call security and they won't treat you near as nicely as I will, pretty one" Nico said with a chuckle as he got closer to pretty one. 

"Do you always take victims to your bed to get their answers?" Pretty one asked, backing up. 

"Yeah, I leave the girls dizzy" Nico admitted. He saw something like disappointment on pretty one's face and he laughed. 

"But that's not what we came to talk about. Now, pretty one. Why are you truly here?" Nico asked, stepping even closer to the Guardian, which made him take another step back. 

"First of all, my name is not 'pretty one' " Not-Pretty-One said. 

"Alright, then what's your name, pretty one?" Nico asked, just cause. 

"Percy" 

"Finally a name," Nico purred "Now, Percy," He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue "You gonna answer my questions or do I have to fuck you so they burst out of you as well as your cum?"


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in forever. Sorry for being a bad author, but here you go. Enjoy these sexually-frustrated motherfuckers.

"W-What?" Shrieked Percy, horrified.

Nico smirked and walked slowly closer to Percy. The Guardian Angel scrambled back and the back of his knees hit the back of the bed, making him fall unceremoniously.

"Why are you so nervous, Pretty One?" Nico asked, a devilish gleam in his deep, dark brown eyes.

"I told you to call me Percy" He breathed out, his voice failing him.

"Hmm" Nico breathed out, apparently not interested.

"Look, we didn't come her with bad intentions, honestly. We're just looking for our frie-" Percy had tried to stand up, but someone had pushed him back down mid-sentence.

More like _something._

Percy yelped when he realized that shadows were pinning him to the bed.

"What the fuck?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

The Dark Angel chuckled, amused. "You're not the only ones who have powers" He replied. The corner of his lip was twitched up a bit, as if he was ready to smirk at the moment's notice.

"Now, you are going to tell me the truth" Nico said, his whole demeanor suddenly changing. "Why are you _really_ here?" He asked, face dead-serious. Percy tried getting up but the damn shadows were still holding him down.

Percy clenched his jaw and looked up at him _"We are looking for our friend"_ He answered through gritted teeth. These stupid Dark Angels were stupider than they seemed.

The Dark Angel sighed "I didn't wanna have to do this...but..." He took out a little vial from his leather jacket pocket. The damn guy had a _leather jacket._   Percy was trying really hard not to stare at him, because _holy fuck_ , that guy was gorgeous.

The Guardian Angel eyed the vial carefully. It was a crimson red, most likely poison. Percy could hear his heart beating in his ears as Nico walked up to him and opened the vial, a little puff of red smoke came out, which was bad (at least for Percy) because it kind of smelled like cherry blossoms, one of his favorite flowers. The Guardian immediately felt the urge to drink it, because he now realized he was thirsty as fuck.

Nico brought the vial to his lips and Percy was about to willingly open them, when suddenly something snapped in his brain. _He's trying to poison me._  The Guardian closed his mouth tight. Nico looked at him with a disapproving glare "Open up" He ordered.

 _Fuck_. Did he have to say it _that_ way?

Percy glared at him daggers, determined to keep it closed. Which was hard, considering he had a moan at the back of his throat.

Nico raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Suddenly, fast as lightning, he had a leg between Percy's. The Guardian gasped, part surprise, part arousal. Of course, Nico used that second to make him swallow the liquid. Then suddenly Percy got mad, because, one, he had been tricked. And two, Nico's leg wasn't there anymore and he had left a boner behind.

"What the fuck was that, you sexy bastard?" Percy screamed. His eyes suddenly turned huge in realization. Where the _fuck_ had the sexy part come from? Percy could still feel the sweet ache in his throat from the potion. It was taste-less when inside the mouth, but the moment it went down his throat it tasted somewhat like cherry. But back to main point.

"What was that?" Percy asked, trying and failing to get up because of the shadows still tying him down.

"That, Pretty One," Nico said as he sat down in a chair across the bed, where Percy could see him clearly "Was a truth serum"

Percy felt cold dread wash over him. He was seriously fucked.

"Okay, now tell me why you came down here?" Nico asked.

"To look for my friend" Percy answered, the words leaving him involuntarily. Hu. The serum really worked.

Nico scrunched his eyebrows. Percy smiled, self-satisfied.

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Roxy" Again, the words were ripped out of his throat without permission.

Something flashed in Nico's eyes.

"Are you the ones killing us?"

"Not that I know"

Nico's eyebrows furrowed even further.

"There. You have your answers. Now let me go, you little fuck" Percy scowled.

Nico stood up, a smirk suddenly decorating his lips, and walked over to Percy. The shadows disappeared, and Percy would have gotten up if not for the hand that Nico put on his chest. "Just one more question" he whispered, voice dropping octaves.

The Dark Angel looked down. Percy followed his gaze and was completely mortified to find that he still had a semi-erection. 

Nico looked up again and Percy wanted to cry. Those eyes were so intense, it was as if he was staring at something that was not part of this world. Something foreign and unknown. Something he would gladly get lost in.

The Dark angel moved in, until their lips were brushing against each other, never breaking eye contact.

Percy swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered, voice dripping with lust.

Percy felt all his remaining blood go to his cock and his lips were aching, _screaming_ at him to just kiss him already. Instead, he breathed out. "Yeah"

He was about to close the small gap in between their lips when suddenly Nico snapped his fingers. 

The last thing he saw was Nico's self-satisfied smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless your face, and if you sneezed while reading this Pernico fanfic then bless you :p


End file.
